falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonambar News: Carney: Independence sparks a new course.
Nonambar News: Carney: Independence sparks a new course. Members of this parliament, let me first congratulate you on your many years of work securing this second independence referendum to ensure that the people of Hastiga will not have their voice ignored. That we will not be cowed into obedience by an oppressive Fallen Empire. It is the reality now, that our people are to be given the choice to leave the Falleen Empire or remain a member state. I have no doubt that many of you across all of this good state heard the address of the Imperial Chancellor, Willy Brandt, where he purposefully stated that his Government would not intervene with the referendum, but then proceeded to tell us all the reasons why independence is futile. Let me tell you there is no greater characterisation of this Empire than Mr Brandt. I respect the man, a good socialist, but he follows the Empire’s approach. With one hand he tells us that he respects the opinions of the Hastigan people, but with the other he attempts to dissuade us from moving forward with those opinions calling them futile and impossible. He attempts to cow the Hastigan people into following a Fallen Empire that puts its own ambitions above that of its people. This is exactly why the Hastigan people decided to leave the Falleen Empire when they voted in the first independence referendum and it’s why I’m assured in my belief that we will all vote in favour of departure again next year. We stand at a defining moment in our history. Where we may chart our next steps to move forward as the Hastigan people on our course to create an island where healthcare is provided by the state, where education and advancement is prioritised over conflict. This reality we cannot experience under the Falleen Government in Corrintrin despite the wishes of a Socialist Chancellor because the Senate rejects such matters. Progressive and socialist matters that is. Such reforms may be experienced within an Independent Hastigan dominion because we would possess complete budgetary control, no ifs, no buts. We would be the pilots of our own future. Currently the Hastigan State funds about 12% of the total cost of the Falleen Armed forces, and armed forces that we did not ask for and do not want. An oppressive force positioned within State capitals not as a protective force but as a deterrent for those living within the borders of the Falleen Empire. That rebellion comes at a price. That 12% my friends totals around 33 billion fall that we waste each year. Without such obligations that the Hastigan State currently possesses the realiy is that there would be no budget shortfall. There would be greater services on your streets, more police officers, more firefighters more nets to catch those who slip up in life. An Independent Hastiga sparks a new course because it allows us to provide for our people. It allows us to chart our own course as neighbours and friends with Falleentium, but not part of Falleentium. That’s why I urge you to vote to leave the Falleen Empire next year. Category:The Imperial Constitution